


The drunk night

by Lumicat12



Series: 21 ways to say 'I love you' [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Bottom Jim, Draw Me Like One of Your French Girls, Drinking & Talking, Drinking Games, Drunk Jim, Drunk Sex, Drunk Sherlock, Drunk Texting, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Titanic scenes, Drunkenness, Everybody is drunk, How Do I Tag, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, M/M, Sheriarty - Freeform, Stupid drinking games, Texting, Top Sherlock, Truth or Dare, bored, jimlock, prank call
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 01:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1838665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumicat12/pseuds/Lumicat12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is a boring night, until Jim decided to visit to Sherlock and they decided to play some drinking games and boy, it doesn't end that well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The drunk night

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came from a roleplay I had in February so I decided to make it into a fanfiction. The text messages are original. AAAAND I am not English so sorry if I got any mistakes!

Good Morning. -JM

It's 22.00 in the evening. -SH

I know, but does it matter? -JM

What do you want? -SH

No greetings? Oh, that's rude, Sherlock. -JM

Doesn't bother me. -SH

Fine, what are you doing? -JM

Testing a theory. -SH

What kind of theory? -JM

A suicide theory. -SH

For a case, I assume. -JM

No Jim I'm just planning to hang myself. Really? -SH

Oh that sarcasm I am hearing. -JM

Now back to my original question; what do you want? -SH

Something. I am bored Sherlock. -JM

Want to come round and help with my theory? You can be the test dummy. -SH

Oh, I would so love to be your toy ;) -JM

Kinky. -SH

Oh, you finally noticed that. -JM

Don't you have anything better to do? Pickpocket? Hack? Have sex with your pet? -SH

Have sex with my pet? Are you serious? He has a girlfriend, hacking is boring because I can do it like in five seconds and pickpocketing is boring because people don't have anything interesting. -JM

And texting me is interesting? -SH

Yes, because you aren't boring. -JM

Well what do want me to do? -SH

I could come around. -JM

My offer to be the dummy is still valid. -SH

Nah, I'll just come there anyways. -JM

I'll lock the door this time. -SH

No you won't. -JM

Yes I will. -SH

I can still come in. -JM

... -SH

Triple dots, really Sherlock? -JM

I'll put a table in front of the door. -SH

Piss off. -SH

Let me think, Nope. -JM

I could just go out. -SH

Then I'll just go and find you. -JM

Not if I go to Mycroft's. -SH

I'm in the front door already. -JM

Have fun getting past the table.-SH

After that text, Jim didn't get anything back. He sighed and carefully opened the front door. His steps were light as a feather, even though he didn't need them to be, but that was just how he moved. He warped his slender fingers around of the doorknob, then carefully opened it, making a small noise as it opened. Jim peeked his head carefully behind the door, before he jumped over the kitchen table, what was in front of the door. His dark brown eyes looked curiously around, taking every detail into his mind, until his eyes fixed into Sherlock's ice blue ones, who were staring deep into Jim's. A small, devilish grin appears on the criminal's thin lips as he walked closer.

''Hello, Sherlock,'' the Irish man said as he casually walked closer, like he owned the place. His eyes looked up to the purple dummy, what was hanging from the ceiling. It suited well with Sherlock's tight purple (aka purple shirt of sex, Jim likes to call it that) shirt. Poor buttons, he thought to himself. The detective glared quickly at the criminal, until his focus moved back to the dummy.

''Hello James, you finally decided to be my dummy? I named it after you,'' Sherlock told with his low voice, smirking as he continued doing his experiment. It was actually a bit fascinating to have the criminal in his house, it wasn't at least boring, Sherlock thought. They had that small game of them, making this to be ether interesting or annoying, compares which mood the criminal was. Jim had his devilish grin on his face as he walked to the dummy, pocking it so it could start to move a bit. Jim's eyes stared at Sherlock, taking every detail into his mind. When they talked, it was like they played chess. 

''Naaah, I don't feel like, but must admit that he is pretty handsome,'' Jim grinned, making Sherlock to sigh loudly. The detective glared at the criminal quickly, before he stopped the dummy from moving. He was getting slightly annoyed about the criminal, but he wanted to know why he was there. Moriarty had always a reason to be somewhere or doing something, there was always a reason, always.

''Why are you here?'' Sherlock asked with his cold voice, not caring what the other would answer, he clearly just wanted to annoy the person. The criminal looked at Sherlock, humming before he walked to the kitchen, searching for something. Sherlock's eyes glared at him when he saw Moriarty opening his cabinets, clearly searching for something, maybe some wine or some food, he wasn't sure at the moment.

''I was bored, isn't it clear? And the best way to entertain me is to see my favourite detective,'' Jim purred sweetly, taking a bottle of alcohol and wine from the kitchen. He took two glasses, then poured some wine and alcohol into the glasses, then mixing them together. He smelled the drink quickly, before grinning.

''Is that it? James, I thought you would be better. You told me that I was boring,'' Sherlock pointed out.

''I changed my mind,'' Jim told to him with a grin on his face as he walked back to the living room with two glass of wine in his pale hands. ''Care to play a game?''

''I'm busy.''

''Oh no you aren't, I know that's pretty boring, and I think the game will be quite interesting and fun. It's a drinking game, we study each others and try to tell, for example, about other's past. If the guesser guess right, other will drink, if the guesser is wrong, he will drink, but let's not talk about the obvious things, like I'm Irish or you have a brother, deal?'' Jim explained, looking at Sherlock with side of his eye, noticing that the detective was thinking.

''Fine,'' Sherlock said, then stood up, just to put this things away, before he sat on the couch, leaning himself into it, before he took the glass of wine into his hands. Jim grinned a bit, then sat down next to the detective, humming, before he looked at the glass.

''You wanted to be a pirate when you were young,'' Jim started the game quickly. Sherlock raised his eyebrows, the criminal wasn't even looking at the detective. He sighed and took a sip from the wine. He was a bit surprised how much alcohol Jim put, but he didn't say anything. It was the smartest choice just stay quiet, after all, the man in front of him could kill him in if he wants to.

''Your parents ignored you when you were child, so you needed to do everything by yourself. Anyways, you hated them,'' Sherlock said, making Jim to blink couple of tims, but then grin. He took a small sip from the wine and nodded, staring at him for a while, before he continued.

''You had a dog when you were young, but it died, causing you to become more serious,'' Jim said, making Sherlock to drink. This continued for a while, until they drank way too much to continue anymore. Both of the male were really drunk at the moment, not even remembering they were enemies anymore. It was pretty late and all they did was laughed and talked, and of course, doing some weird stuff.

''Look Sherlyy, ya should draw me like one of your French girls,'' Jim laughed with his drunken voice and laid on the floor with a confident position. Some of the wine has dropped on top of his dark westwood, but he didn't care at the moment. Sherlock started to giggle like a school girl, then sat on the black couch, trying to think something, but his mind went black. It felt quite nice, not know anything and just have fun. The criminal looked so helpless and adorable while he was drunk, Sherlock thought to himself. Then, Jim let out loud gasp escape from his thin lips as he tried to stood up, but failed and sat on the floor. His dark brown eyes widened as the criminal raised his finger slowly.

''Ya know what!? We should play truth or dare!'' Jim gasped loudly, causing Sherlock to do the same thing. The two geniuses were so drunk to even think about anything correctly. Everything seemed to be a good idea to them. Sherlock nodded, then sat on the floor with the criminal, laughing as well. ''Okaaaayyy, but I'll start, okaaayy? I'll pick truth!'' Sherlock told maybe way too loudly. Thank god Mrs. Hudson wasn't at home when this happened. She would have a heart attack or something. Jim nodded, thinking a good question. It took him for a while, but then he flicked his fingers. 

''Do ya, Sherlock... Holmes, the world's ONLY consulting criminal, love soooomebody~?'' Jim's voice was singing when he said that. He was clearly curious about the answer. Sherlock's eyebrows raised a bit, but then a teasing grin appears on his face and he looked away, acting like a child, humming something teasingly.

''Yeees,'' Sherlock said, making Jim to surprise a lot, but then laugh loudly and take another sip from the wine, pouring a bit more to himself, before he opened his mouth once again. ''Dare.''

The grin on the detective's face just got larger as he reached to take his phone from his pockets, hiccuping, before he handled it to Jim. ''Call to Sebastian and teeelll him how much you looove him,'' Sherlock told to him, making Jim to just giggle loudly like a little girl, before he tried to press the numbers correctly. After a while, he finally got the right number. He put the phone on loudspeaker, then waited, until somebody picked up the phone.

''Seeeeeebbbbbyyyyyyyyyy, I love you!'' Jim sang loudly. ''I love you soooo much, you're the sun and my staars, now I sing you a soooong~!'' he laughed with drunken tone, clearing his throat before he started to sing.

''LOVE! It is so far away. oh WHAT! can I say? about Love? OooOoOh Love! It's got four letters. Two of them are vowels! Two of them are really freakin' weird! Because love! It starts with an L. and ends with an E. And it has O and a V in the middle! OH Oh oh boy I love yooooou! It is so true because you know boy. You make me smile~!'' he sang loudly to the phone, making Sherlock almost laugh his ass off.

''Boss, what the fuck?'' Sebastian asked with confused, but quite exhausted voice. ''Boss, are you drunk?'' he asked slowly, not sure what the hell was wrong with his boss.

''No I'm nooot Sebby,'' Jim chuckled lowly, running his fingers through his now messy dark hair and hiccuped, before he continued. ''I am sobeeeer, I haven't never been this clear~!'' he then accidentally dropped a glass on the floor, almost breaking it. A low groan was heard in the other side of the line.

''Boss, go to sleep, you're drunk. I'll be talking with you when you're sober,'' Sebastian answered slowly, before hanging up the phone. Jim and Sherlock stayed quiet for a while, staring at each others, until both of the men cracked into huge laughter.

''Oh my god I would pay for seeing his face!" Sherlock laughed loudly with a small flush on his face. Jim turned to the consulting detective with a small smirk on his face as the criminal cleared his throat and licked his thin lips. He didn't say anything for a while, until the smirk got a bit larger.

''Okay, Sherly dear, Truth or dare?'' Jim asked with a sweet tone, resting his hand to Sherlock's knee.

"Dare," Sherlock answered without even thinking. Jim thought for a while, before he patted his knee gently. "Pour some wine on you," the criminal commanded with a large grin on his face. Sherlock blinked couple of times, before he just shrugged and took the wine, before he poured it on him. The laugh what came from Jim was quite adorable, Sherlock thought, so he decided to laugh with the criminal. At that moment, Sherlock finally realised he was actually blushing, so he quickly hid his face like a school girl.

"Now.... I'll.... pick... Truth," Jim said and the question came pretty quickly.

"Okay then... Does Jim Moriarty, the consulting criminal and the most dangerous man in England love somebody?" Sherlock asked curiously, slowly moving his hand on top of Jim's, then holding it gently. A small blush appears on his face, before he started to giggle happily.

"Yes me, England's most dangerous man and Mr.Sex love somebody~!" Jim sang, but couldn't help but continue giggling. Sherlock raised his eyebrows, but then grinned. Now he was really curious who it was.

"Truth," Sherlock said quickly, taking a small sip from the wine.

''Is it... woman or a man?'' Jim slid his own finger under his chin, thinking deeply some things. Sherlock chuckled quickly.

"Man," Sherlock's voice became serious for a moment. The detective grinned a bit. He thought for a while, before saying with his low voice: "Tell me about your... love." Jim was a bit lost when he said that. About his love? He rubbed his chin quickly, thinking.

"It's... male... He is... tall... Well, not that tall that people expect him to be... He is smaart... Well most of the time... He is handsome... sweet... Uhm... people don't like him aaaaand..." Jim bit his lip, thinking, until he shrugged. Sherlock frowned and leaned closer, trying to think, before he grinned.

"Oooo! I know who it is!" Sherlock grinned, causing Jim to raise his eyebrows, but then blush deeply.

"It's John, isn't it?" Sherlock laughed, causing Jim to frown.

"Wait whaaaaaat~?" then, there was a sound of door opening.


End file.
